


Roman and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Week

by scriptophobia



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Embarrassment, Gen, Prompt: Losing A Job, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scriptophobia/pseuds/scriptophobia
Summary: Roman’s had a rough week
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958671
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Roman and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Week

**Author's Note:**

> my first prompt for Bad Things Happen Bingo!! very excited for the rest of these hehe

Great. _Great_.

This is _just_ what Roman needed. The cherry on top of his awful week. The icing on the cake.

Being _fired_ for doing his _job_.

“We truly hope you understand these circumstances,” says Roman’s former boss. “But with a temper like yours—”

“I don’t have a temper,” Roman interrupts, cold and calm, despite his internally boiling rage. “I was defending myself to a customer and—”

“And here it comes again,” he tuts. “Roman, you should consider a job in a field better suited for you and your skill set. Maybe a factory.”

Roman’s retort dies in his throat when he hears laughing. He realizes, to his horror and humiliation, that his boss— _former_ boss— hadn’t closed the door properly when they began their meeting.

Storming out, passing his laughing co-workers, Roman feels the hot tears on his cheeks before he even leaves the store. He walks through the mall and to the parking lot, hopping in his car and sobbing.

He turns the key once, twice, three times, the engine sputtering as pathetically as Roman was. He sighs, tosses his keys into his bag with the little energy he has left, and resigns himself to taking the bus.

Forty five minutes, a missed bus, and a screaming baby later, Roman finally makes it home. Home to an eviction notice on his door.

Roman goes inside, and Roman sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> send me more prompts on tumblr @heavenly-roman!!
> 
> yell @ me if u see any typos
> 
> kudos and comments will pay romans rent


End file.
